legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Howe's Remains (Part 1)/@comment-5032898-20181105144554
Good day, guys. This is the very first time I released a pair of episodes and the second part is the sub arc finale of the story. In order to delve into Jeffersonian Crew's personality, I watched some part of Bones since I wasn't very much interested in the show, but some parts of the story isn't actually canocial to the original series, as orginally the two team worked in the third season of SH and the 11th season of Bones. However, I think if I'm spared, I would watch more episodes of Bones to extend my medical knowledge and vocabulary. This episode, in my opinion, was actually like a Detective Conan episode where the victims were actually scums while their killer is much more sympathetic, so I decided to dig into some attitude of the investigators involved. Now, here's some allusion to myself in the moral lesson of this ep... Honestly, I'm quite shame of some past acts of myself when I was a kid, like playing suicidal ploy when my parents got into an argument to force them to reconcile (not kidding, I did them out of pure fear since I don't want my parents seperate). Now, I find my acts bratty and shameful since my parents never seperated. They just had differences on some terms. Though I still had frights when they started arguments, I no longer played this kind of trick anymore as I find it meaningless and selfish. This feeling ampified after I was on the verge of death by an almost traffic accident, so I added more of the personal opinion in my mind. Since we only have one life, we should value it. Death experience is not really a game, and I won't do it ever again. As a result, as I adapted the source episode and added some feelings into the characters that the screen hardly shown, I found the victim in this episode rather tiresome and irritating since she blackmailed her mentor into assisting her life and death game and caused her boyfriend lost his faith. Therefore, I personally sympathized Joel and saw my former bratty self on Sarah. Perhaps, I'm doing an anatomy on my former self when I adapted this ep. In addition, I'm currently not planning to make Brennan or Booth appeared once more as major characters mainly because of Brennan's disbelief on magic and religion, so this would be a great challenge to incoporate them into the plot. However, some methods in Bones might be adapted into further cases. The original plot were inspired by Hannibal but there're also my own part like showing Calvin Cranberry and other characters from the Order of Flourish at the wake of La Gloton murder, a case that would be fully delved into in Harvest Saga. Some tried to bring people happiness and tried to hide their sadness. Some were devastated. Some didn't care about them at all. In fact, the real killer had already set up their own crime system to hide themselves, making people capturing only copycats. Unlike KK who worked mostly alone, La Gloton had more connections like a criminal ringleader. The next episode is also released and is the Sub Arc Finale. Heck, it cost me one year to conceive this pigeon pair! Still, I managed to release them. It's such a relief to release new eps after six months. This episode also explains how and why Selina, Michael, Phyllis and Melancholia managed to contact between two timelines. Some would still be mysteries and it would be answered all in good time.